1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration, which is operated by a driver so as to change a running state of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in vehicles such as automobiles, as various functions have been required with the advance of functions for controlling a running state of a vehicle, the number of operation switches corresponding to such functions has been increased. However, a configuration space in which a large number of operation switches set corresponding to the various functions are disposed is limited in the interior of a vehicle. Therefore, the more operation switches are, the worse visibility and maneuverability of the switches become and the more knowledge a driver is required to have knowledge about functions and names of switches so as to get accustomed to use the switches.
Further, various normal operation switches for a vehicle are located at a position in which the switches are easily recognized by a driver, and within easy reach of the driver. Accordingly, for example, even if a certain conventional shift lever device has an operation switch which practically can be operated only at a specified shift position, the driver may have the illusion that the switch can apparently be operated at other shift positions resulting from that the switch is positioned so as to be recognizable and touchable by the driver. That is, such conventional switches may hinder proper understandings of functions due to such perceptively unreasonable arrangement of switches, thereby making it impossible for the driver to distinctly understand a function which is operable at the present time.
Moreover, in regard to a driver""s intention for the running speed of a vehicle (that is, a driver""s decision to accelerate or decelerate, or run a vehicle at constant speed), conventional design of operation switches has no consideration for reasonable configuration suited for human perception and reaction in arrangement of plural related switches or in setting of an operating direction of each switch.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-described facts. An object of the present invention is to provide an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to a driver""s intention of acceleration and deceleration, in which visibility and maneuverability of operation switches are further improved as compared with conventional type operation switches, a driver is more easily accustomed to use each of functions (corresponding to the operation switches), and a function corresponding to an operation based on a driver""s intention in regard to a vehicle running speed of a driver""s desire can be realized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to a driver""s intention of acceleration and deceleration, in which a function (operation switch) which is operable at present is easy to distinctly understand and a driver gets more easily accustomed to use the device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to a driver""s intention of acceleration and deceleration, in which arrangement of plural related operation switches or operating directions of the switches, corresponding to a driver""s intention in regard to a vehicle running speed (that is, a driver""s decision to accelerate or decelerate, or run a vehicle at a constant speed), is set naturally for human perception and the switches can be used more easily.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration, the input device comprising: a running mode selection switch for selecting any one of a manual speed change mode which allows manual shifting to a transmission gear, and a speed setting mode which allows cruising at a selected speed; and an acceleration/deceleration switch which can select a transmission gear in the manual speed change mode and which allows acceleration and deceleration in the speed setting mode.
In the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the first aspect, two running modes, that is, the manual speed change mode and the speed setting mode can be selected by the running mode selection switch. Further, in each of the selected running modes, a desired function can be realized only by operation corresponding to a driver""s intention of xe2x80x9caccelerationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdecelerationxe2x80x9d using the acceleration/deceleration switch.
Namely, in the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the first aspect, various operation switches, which have been conventionally provided separately for xe2x80x9caccelerationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdecelerationxe2x80x9d in different running states are integrated into two parts, that is, the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch. Accordingly, a desired function can be realized only by operation corresponding to a driver""s intention of acceleration and deceleration and these switches are improved in visibility and maneuverability as compared with conventional switches. Therefore, the driver becomes easily accustomed to use each of functions (corresponding to the operation switches).
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration, the input device comprising: a running mode selection switch for selecting any one of a manual speed change mode which allows manual shifting to a transmission gear, an automatic speed change mode which allows automatic setting of a transmission shifting pattern, a speed setting mode which allows cruising while maintaining a selected speed, and a distance-between-cars setting mode which causes a vehicle to maintain a predefined distance from an adjacent car; and an acceleration/deceleration switch in which a transmission gear can be selected in the manual speed change mode, a transmission shift pattern can be selected in the automatic speed change mode, acceleration and deceleration is possible in the speed setting mode, and the predefined distance from an adjacent car can be increased and decreased in the distance-between-cars setting mode, wherein the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch are disposed in close vicinity to each other.
In the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the second aspect, four running modes, that is, the manual speed change mode, the automatic speed change mode, the speed setting mode, and the distance-between-cars setting mode can each be selected by the running mode selection switch. Further, in each of the selected running modes, a desired function can be realized only by operation corresponding to a driver""s intention of xe2x80x9caccelerationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdecelerationxe2x80x9d using the acceleration/deceleration switch.
Namely, in the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the second aspect, various operation switches, which have been conventionally provided separately for xe2x80x9caccelerationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdecelerationxe2x80x9d in different running states are integrated into two parts, that is, the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch. Accordingly, a desired function can be realized only by operation corresponding to a driver""s intention of acceleration and deceleration, and visibility and maneuverability of the switches are improved. Therefore, the driver becomes easily accustomed to use each of functions (corresponding to the operation switches).
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration, the input device comprising: a shift switch in which a forward shift position for selecting a forward transmission setting, a rearward shift position for selecting a reverse transmission setting, and a neutral or parking shift position are provided; a running mode selection switch for selecting any one of a manual speed change mode which allows manual shifting to a transmission gear, an automatic speed change mode which allows automatic setting of a transmission shifting pattern, a speed setting mode which allows cruising while maintaining a selected speed, and a distance-between-cars setting mode which causes a vehicle to maintain a predefined distance form an adjacent car; and an acceleration/deceleration switch in which a transmission gear can be selected in the manual speed change mode, a transmission shift pattern can be selected in the automatic speed change mode, acceleration and deceleration is possible in the speed setting mode, and the predefined distance from an adjacent car can be increased and decreased in the distance-between-cars setting mode, wherein the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch are formed integrally with the shift switch and disposed in close vicinity to each other at a position in which the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch is visually recognizable only when the shift switch is selected at the forward shift position, and an ignition switch is formed integrally with the shift switch at a position in which the ignition switch is visually recognizable only when the shift switch is selected at the neutral or parking shift position.
In the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the third aspect, four running modes, that is, the manual speed change mode, the automatic speed change mode, the speed setting mode, and the distance-between-cars setting mode can each be selected by the running mode selection switch. Further, in each of the selected running modes, a desired function can be realized only by operation corresponding to a driver""s intention of xe2x80x9caccelerationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdecelerationxe2x80x9d using the acceleration/deceleration switch.
Furthermore, in this case, the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch are formed integrally with the shift switch and disposed in close vicinity to each other at a position in which the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch is visually recognizable only when the shift switch is selected at the forward shift position. The ignition switch is formed integrally with the shift switch at a position in which the ignition switch can be visually recognized only when the shift switch is selected at the neutral or parking shift position. That is, a function which is operable at a present shift position can be recognized based on a determination as to whether the above-described operation switches (the running mode selection switch and the acceleration/deceleration switch, or the ignition switch) can be visually recognized.
Accordingly, the function (operation switch) which is operable at the present time is clearly recognizable and is understandable, and therefore, the driver becomes easily accustomed to use the device.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration, the input device comprising: a shift lever in which a forward shift position for selecting a forward transmission gear, a rearward shift position for selecting a reverse transmission gear, and a neutral or parking shift position are provided; and an acceleration/deceleration switch disposed in close vicinity to the shift lever and including, when the shift lever is selected at the forward shift position, an acceleration position for an acceleration operation and a deceleration position for a deceleration operation, wherein the forward shift position of the shift lever is provided nearer the front side of a vehicle than the neutral shift position and the rearward shift position is provided nearer the rear side of the vehicle than the neutral shift position, and the acceleration position of the acceleration/deceleration switch is provided further towards the front side of the vehicle than the deceleration position.
In the input device for use in a vehicle for inputting settings pertaining to an intention of acceleration and deceleration in accordance with the fourth aspect, the forward shift position of the shift lever is provided nearer the front side of the vehicle than the neutral shift position and the rearward shift position of the shift lever is provided nearer the rear side of the vehicle than the neutral shift position. Moreover, the acceleration position of the acceleration/deceleration button is provided further at the front side of the vehicle than the deceleration position. That is, the operating directions of the acceleration/deceleration button (switch) corresponding to a driver""s intention in regard to acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle (that is, a driver""s decision to accelerate or decelerate, or run the vehicle at constant rate) becomes more reasonable so as to be suited for human perception and reaction, and the driver becomes easily accustomed to use the device.